Tiny
by hagane runa
Summary: birthday fic yang publishnya kelewat batas tanggal dan bulannya. gomen. jangan sekali-kali mencoba ramuan yang tidak jelas asal usulnya, karena itu dapat menimbulkan kejadian yang tak terduga..


Kediaman keluarga Yuan..

Malam ini Hotaru menginap di rumah Yuan. Kenapa? Karena besok adalah hari ulang tahun Hotaru. Hotaru pun mengajak Shinrei untuk menginap di rumah Yuan, karena sudah diizinkan oleh pemilik rumah mereka berdua akhirnya bermalam di sana sampai pesta perayaan ulang tahunnya besok. Shinrei memang terlihat agak sungkan dan canggung saat tiba di sana tetapi Anna dan Anthony menariknya masuk dan mengajaknya berbincang. Di lain sisi Hotaru sedang berbicara dengan Yuan di ruang tengah.

"Yun yun.. apa ini?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Are, are.. maksudmu yang di botol kecil itu?" balas Yuan.

"Ya" jawab Hotaru singkat.

"HAHAHAHAHA.. itu obat awet muda yang sedang kuciptakan bersama Hishigi dan Fubuki. Niatnya untuk kami minum nantinya saat sudah sempurna. Obat itu baru berefek sebentar.. kira-kira 24 jam saja. Mungkin nanti kalau sudah sempurna akan berefek lebih lama lagi, yah begitulah.." jelasnya.

"Apa aku boleh minta?"

"Haaah? Untuk apa? Boleh saja sih, lagipula aku punya banyak stok. Kau boleh mengambil salah satu yang kau suka."

"Biru ya?"

"Yayaya.. ambil saja semaumu"

"Kukira kau hanya bisa membuat pedang, ternyata kau pintar juga."

"HAHAHAHA.. aku tidak seburuk itu, anak ayam"

"Namaku Hotaru!"

.

.

Malam perayaan pesta ulang tahun Hotaru tiba. Semua teman-teman seperti anggota Shiseiten datang, ada juga Yukimura bersama sasuke dan kawan-kawannya. Kyo juga datang bersama Yuya, Kyoshiro dan juga Sakuya. Hotaru makan malam bersama mereka semua dan dilanjutkan dengan acara potong kue yang terlapisi krim berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat menggoda selera. Ahh.. pasti lezat..

Semua orang berpesta, bernyanyi, menari, makan, santai-santai dan semua hal yang menyenangkan. Tetapi ada satu orang yang kelihatannya kelelahan dan akhirnya duduk di sofa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shinrei. Apa yang akan Hotaru lakukan untuk mengisenginya?

Disclaimer : Kamijyou Akimine

Warning : Content shonen-ai, mungkin OOC/ memang OOC, Typo(s), AU, etc.

Chara/Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

.

.

.

Tiny ©hagane runa

Setelah merasa kenyang setelah memakan berbagai macam hidangan yang sudah dimasakan oleh anggota keluarga Yuan, Hotaru bermaksud ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan. Akhirnya ia pergi ke kamarnya dan membuka mengambil botol ramuan yang kemarin ia minta dari Yuan. Ia menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Wangi coklat.. enak sekali tapi aku tidak suka manis. Akan ku berikan pada Shinrei saja ah.."

Pada saat itu juga, Hotaru berjalan keluar dari kamar dan mencari keberadaan Shinrei. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut putih dan berkemeja panjang biru dengan lengan baju tersingsing sesiku sedang terduduk di sofa ujung ruangan dengan raut wajah kelelahan. Langsung saja Hotaru menghampiri kakaknya itu sambil memegang botol ramuan di dalam saku jaketnya. Berhenti di depan Shinrei, seketika Shinrei mencoba tersenyum.

"Haa.. iya, otanjaobi omedetou Kei, bagaimana makanan dan pestanya?"

"Enak.. pestanya menyenangkan.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Shinrei membuang napas panjang setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kelelahan?"

Shinrei sedikit blushing karena ditanya seperti itu oleh Hotaru. Mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya, Shinrei mencoba untuk berbicara dengan nada yang tetap tenang.

"A.. ahaha apa benar terlihat seperti itu, sepertinya aku agak sedikit kelelahan setelah mencuci banyak piring di dapur, hitung-hitung membantu,kan."

"Iya, benar" Hotaru mulai mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku jaket dan menyodorkan botol ramuan yang dibawanya.

"Apa ini? Warnanya biru seperti soda?" sambil memperhatikan botol itu, Shinrei melanjutkannya dengan membuka tutup botol tersebut dan menghirupnya.

"Itu obat awet muda, aku memintanya dari Yun yun" kata Hotaru singkat

"Lalu apa ini untukku?"

"Mmm.. untukmu saja"

"Arigatou Kei, aromanya seperti coklat. Aku tidak tahan ingin mencicipinya." Sesegera mungkin ia mencicipi seteguk cairan tersebut dan tinggal tersisa setengah dari botol tersebut lalu menutup kembali botol itu.

Tak lama dari peristiwa itu berlalu, Shinrei terbatuk-batuk hingga di ujung matanya terlihat ada air mata yang akan segera menetes. Hotaru segera mengambilkan segelas air dan memberikannya pada Shinrei. Tidak lama kemudian setelah meminum air dan berhenti batuk, Shinrei merasa gelap dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

"Shinrei! Shinrei!bakaniki.. kau kenapa?" sambil menepuk-nepukan tangannya ke pipi Shinrei. Tak kunjung bangun, akhirnya Hotaru pasrah dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

Setelah pesta selesai, Hotaru segera mencari Yuan. Sesegera mungkin ia bertanya tentang ramuan yang katanya awet muda itu.

"Yun yun! Apa obat itu berbahaya?"

"Ha? Tidak.. tidak sama sekali. Aku pernah meminumnya saat di lab."

"Tapi.. kenapa dia pingsan?"

"SIAPA MAKSUDMU?! Kenapa bisa kau memberikannya ke orang lain?" Yuan kaget mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Hotaru.

"Tunggu dulu, memangnya kenapa? Kau saja memberikannya kepadaku secara Cuma-Cuma? Aku memberikannya pada Shinrei, karena wanginya seperti coklat. Dia suka coklat. Makanya kuberi"

Yuan diam.. bingung menjawab pertanyaan Hotaru. Akhirnya ia membuang napas panjang.

"Kau ini.. tahu tidak itu sebenarnya apa?"

"Apa?"

"Itu ramuan untuk membuat tubuh kembali ke usia anak-anak.. Tapi ada penawarnya kok, Cuma aku belum meraciknya bersama Hishigi"

"Kau itu parah, kau membohongiku di hari ulang tahunku"

"Yah.. aku kan memberikannya kemarin sebelum ulang tahunmu,jadi tidak apa-apa kan,Hotaru?"

"Huuh.."

Akhirnya mereka berjalan ke kamar tempat Shinrei tidur. Mereka berdua terkejut karena kelihatannya Shinrei berubah menjadi anak usia lima tahunan . akhirnya mereka berdua mencoba bersiap dan membangunkan Shinrei.

"Shinrei, ayo bangun.." kata Yuan sambil mencubit pelan pipi Shinrei yang sedikit tembam.

"Ungg..Shinlei masih mengantuk tauu.." sesaat kemudian setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, ia kaget dan menangis kencang saat sadar apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian..

"Huhuhuhu.. hiks hiks.. kenapa aku sepelti ini, apa yang teljadi kepadaku huweee…" Shinrei yang sepertinya kaget juga frustasi menangis terus sampai akhirnya hotaru berinisiatif menggendongnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Nanti aku akan mencari penawarnya bersama Yun yun 'puk puk puk' " Hotaru menepuk nepuk punggung kecilnya, akhirnya Shinrei berhenti menangis walau masih ada suara sesegukan bekas tangisannya.

"Haah.. ada ada saja kalian. Hei hotaru, kau tidak mungkin membiarkannya memakai baju kebesaran seperti itu kan? Atau mungkin lebih baik seperti itu saja? Mweheheheh!" Yuan berimajinasi terlalu jauh hingga akhirnya mendapat jawaban sarkastik dari Hotaru

"Yun yun, aku tahu kau tidak punya pacar. Setidaknya jangan berubah menjadi seorang pedofil. Lihat.. tatapanmu membuatnya ketakutan seperti ingin-"

Tiba-tiba suara tangis Shinrei kembali terdengar, tangis ketakutan.

"Menangis lagi.." ucap Yuan dan Hotaru.

.

Akhirnya Hotaru memutuskan unyuk kembali ke rumah. Setelah ia membelikan baju yang pas untuk Shinrei yang berubah menjadi kecil.

"Keikoku, kapan aku kembali sepelti semula.. aku tidak suka sepelti ini telus. Melepotkan olang lain"

Tanya Shinrei yang tangannya berpegangan dengan Hotaru sambil berjalan pulang.

"Aku tidak tahu deh" jawab Hotaru singkat sambil melirik Shinrei dari ujung matanya.

Berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka lumayan jauh kalau berjalan kaki, hingga akhirnya Shinrei angkat bicara.

"Huu.. aku capek.. aku tidak kuat lagi, aku juga lapal sekali hngg…" Shinrei menjatuh dudukan tubuhnya ke tanah.

"Tidak lama lagi kan sampai.."

"Tapi aku tidak kuat lagi.. mana pelutku kelapalan.."

"Kau cadel, coba ngomong R"

"Ell.. eeel.. eel! Huuh.. susah.. udah ah aku lelah. Pulang aja duluan kalo mau duluan. Langkah kakiku kan kecil, jadi lama sampainya. Pulang saja sana duluan"

"…"

"APA! Sudah kubilang aku kan capek.. kenapa masih talik-talik tanganku sih" matanya sudah kembali berair. Pada akhirnya Hotaru memang benar menarik tangan Shinrei tapi, langsung menggendongnya dengan tangan kirinya dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Shinrei terkejut tetapi melanjutkan melingkarkan tangan kecilnya dan bersender di bahu Hotaru.

.

.

"Wah! Anak siapa ini yang bersamamu, apa ini anakmu? Tapi.. kenapa mirip Shinrei ya?" Tanya Runa.

"Aku memang Shinlei!" teriak Shinrei dari gendongan Hotaru.

"Wahh namanya Shinlei, nama yang bagus.. omong-omong siapa yang jadi ayah dan siapa yang jadi i- gyaa! Kak Hotaru, jangan mengeluarkan api tiba-tiba seperti itu.. huwaaa jaket kesayanganku terbakar.." Runa dengan cerewetnya berbicara sendiri.

"Hotalu! Jhangan sakiti kakak itu.. kau bisa membakalnya jadi alang tauu" Shinrei menampar pipi Hotaru dengan tangannya yang kecil, lalu Hotaru melepaskan gendongannya tanpa sengaja sehingga membuat Shinrei kecil terjatuh.

"Ugh.. ss.. sakit juga" Shinrei langsung berdiri dan berjalan lalu berdiri di depan Runa sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak pelnah mengajalimu untuk melukai wanita, tapi kenapa kau malah menyelang wanita dengan apimu! Apa kau mau jadi pengecut?! Dasal payah! Payah! Payaaah!" Shinrei berlari dan melarikan diri dari sana saking kesalnya, entah berlari kemana.. yang terpenting lari dan menghilangkan amarah.

"Shinrei!" Hotaru langsung berlari mengejarnya, tetapi sayang sepertinya saat sudah jauh, ia malah kehilangan jejaknya.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya, aku tak mengerti…" Runa hanya bingung dan terdiam di tempat menyaksikan kejadian yang tak begitu jelas baginya.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, Hotaru sudah letih.. tapi lebih takut lagi kalau Shinrei tidak ditemukan. Malam makin lama tentu akan semakin larut. Hotaru mencoba mengingat-ingat tempat yang suka ia kunjungi. Perpustakaan, tidak ada. Ruang osis, tidak ada. Sanggar tari air, tidak ada. Akhirnya ia mengingat satu tempat yang pernah ia datangi bersama Shinrei pada masa kecilnya.

Flashback ..

"Keikoku, Keikoku.. ayo kita belpetualang.." kata Shinrei

"Kau siapa, aku tidak mengenalmu" sahut Hotaru

"Aku ini kakakmu tauu.. masa kamu gak kenal"

"Ya udah, emang kita mau kemana.. nanti dimalahi loh ini kan jam sekolah"

" Ihh bukan Keikoku, hali ini libul! Ayo kita belmain. Kalau kau kalah nanti aku kasih hukuman. Begitu sebaliknya"

Sambil terus berjalan di tanah mibu yang luas, Shinrei menggenggam tangan Hotaru sambil berlari mengendap-endap agar tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka.

"Sudah sampai ehehehe.. di sini banyak bunga matahalinya loh.. ada banyak pelmainan sepelti ayunan juga.. Keikoku jangan diam saja. Ayo main sesukamu!"

"Mmm.. kita lomba naik itu saja, yang kalah dihukum kan?!" Tanya Hotaru kecil

"Iya.. ayo mulai mendaki pelmainan yang.. yang duluan mencapai puncak menang"

"Oke"

Apa yang terjadi? Hotaru kalah. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tentu saja hukuman.

"Hahahahaa… Keikoku, kau kalah! Kalau begitu akan ku hukum kamu"

"Hukum apa?"

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan membawamu ke sini lagi dan menyuruhmu untuk naik ke atas sini hehehe.. mudah kan"

.

.

Flashback off

.

.

Akhirnya Hotaru segera berlari ke tempat itu, melewati jalan-jalan kecil yang curam, melewati berbagai belokan dan melewati semak belukar. Pada akhirnya terlihatlah banyak permainan yang sudah usang. Di sana terdapat jungkat-jungkit, perosotan, ayunan dan semua permainan anak-anak ada di sana. Hanya saja sekarang sudah sangat usang dan terlihat tua. Di tingkatan tertinggi pada permainan besi .. terlihat sosok Shinrei sedang tertelungkup di atas sana yang sepertinya ketiduran di atas sana. Angin malam berhembus lumayan kencang malam ini, Hotaru tahu itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Hotaru mendekat dan mendaki tangga satu per satu hingga tiba di puncaknya. Perlahan Hotaru mendekatkan punggung tangannya ke pipi Shinrei. Panas. Sepertinya demam, di tambah tadi ia sebelumya rebut kelaparan. Kasihan sekali dia. Hotaru mengangkat badannya perlahan dan digendongnya Shinrei kedekapannya. Segera Hotaru turun dari sana dan berjalan pulang.

.

.

"Shinrei.. "

'sepelti ada yang memanggilku.. aku ada dimana? Aku ka nada di taman itu. Kenapa di sini lasanya nyaman. Apa aku mati kelapalan.. konyol sekali hahaha.. tapi sepelti ada yang memanggilku di sana'

"Shinrei.. ayo bangun, kau demam tinggi. Astaga.."

'Ada suala Kei.. aku ingin ke sana. Tapi ada yang menalik tubuhku untuk tetap di sini'

"Ya ampun bagaimana ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Shinrei.. jawab aku kau baik-baik saja, kan" Hotaru benar-benar khawatir. Tubuh Shinrei masih sangat panas padahal sudah di kompres sejak tiga jam lalu.

'Aku baik-baik saja.. di sini gelap, aku mau keluar..'

"haah.. haah.. Ke.. I" Shinrei mulai berbicara

"Shinrei?! Sadarlah.. kau panas tinggi. Ayo makan dan minum obat dulu.."

"A.. Ail..aaiirr.." suara Shinrei sangat serak, ingin segera melepas dahaganya.

Hotaru dengan sigap mengambil segelas air dan meminumkan segelas air tersebut kepada Shinrei.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Mm.. Arigatou Kei." Shinrei menutup matanya lagi dan kembali tak sadarkan diri..

.

.

.

END?

No way lah.. ini masih di tengah-tengah tau! # Author ngomel-ngomel

A/N : percayalah ini belum END, terus scroll aja ke bawah.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Hotaru seperti melihat Shinrei seperti tak bernapas. Hotaru tentu saja panik, rasanya ia akan menangis.

Air matanya terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang tajam, tubuhnya menghambur ke sosok kecil tersebut dan menangis di atas kepala Shinrei. Tiba-tiba panas tubuh Shinrei semakin lama semakin rendah. Hotaru takut kalau saudaranya itu benar-benar tiada dengan cara yang tidak mengenakkan. Tubuhnya tidak lagi panas.. dengkuran haluspun mulai terdengar dari sosok kecil itu. Entah kenapa Hotaru merasa kalau tubuh Shinrei mulai kembali seperti semula, tetapi tidak seperti sediakala. Ukuran tubuhnya yang sekarang kira-kira sebesar murid smp dan juga terlihat "shota".

Hotaru kaget namun merasa lega juga bahwa tidak ada yang sangat menghawatirkan. Hotaru mulai masuk ke dalam selimut bersama Shinrei yang sudah terlelap. Banyak pertanyaan yang melekat di hati dan pikiran Hotaru

"Apa penawarnya adalah rasa 'Takut kehilangan' ya?"

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Shinrei masih tidak berbeda jauh dengan sebelumnya walaupun ia sudah lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Mungkin bisa dibilang ia sebesar si Sasuke sarutobi. Murid Smp sekaligus rekan kesayangan Yukimura. Apa Shinrei masih cadel? Tentu saja sudah tidak lagi. Hingga suatu ketika Hotaru mengunjungi Yuan lagi. Tentu saja Hotaru datang. Ia meminta penawar dari ramuan tak jelas itu.

"Yun yun.. mana penawarnya?" kata Hotaru mengagetkan Yuan.

"Ooo… Hotaru! Ku kira siapa yang masuk ke sini" jawabnya sedikit terkejut.

"Mana barang yang sudah kau janjikan?"

"Araaa ara… ne.. kau sudah tidak sabaran. Ada di laci sebelah sana. Warnanya bening seperti air biasa."

Langsung saja Hotaru mencarinya dan juga mengambilnya, lalu berjalan keluar sambil berteriak 'Terima kasih' pada Yuan

.

.

Musim panas memang panjang. Seminggu setelah Hotaru berulang tahun, tepatnya hari ini akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan penawarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya cara alternative seperti takut kehilangan juga berdampak pada ramuan yang katanya 'untuk awet muda' itu.

"Tadaima!" seru Hotaru.

"Okaerinasai Kei!" sahut Shinrei dari ruang tengah.

"Ini, sudah kudapatkan dari Yun yun. Obat penawarnya"

"Yokatta!-syukurlah" seru Shinrei dengan mata berbinar dan bahagia

Akhirnya Shinrei langsung meminumnya, ia pun langsung tidur karena ingin cepat merasakan Khasiatnya.

Setelah terjaga, ia sudah kembali seperti semula. Sungguh beruntung ia kembali ke bentuk semula(?) kalau tidak mungkin ia akan mengamuk dan membunuh Hotaru(?). Abaikan. Author sedang ngawur.

"Keikokuuu!" Shinrei langsung berlari menghambur ke arah Hotaru. Akhirnya merekapun jatuh ke sofa. Sekarang Hotaru mendapat pelukan kegembiraan Shinrei. Tanpa sadar mukanya bersemu merah. Untung saja Shinrei tidak melihatnya.

"Aku sudah kembali! Kei, hadap kesana!"

"Apa?" Hotarupun menoleh kearah telunjuk Shinrei

*cup*

Sekilas Shinrei meng-kissu Hotaru dan memeluknya lagi.

"Gomen ne Hotaru, aku tidak memberikan hadiah.. maksudku belum. Maaf terlambat.. tapi.. Otanjaobi omedetou ototo.. sepertinya efek sampingnya menyebabkan ingatanku ada yang sedikit err.. hilang"

"Tidak masalah, Shin" jawab Hotaru sambil tersenyum

"A.. Aku menyayangimu .. k.. kok.." kata Shinrei malu-malu

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah bicara ataupun malu-malupun aku sudah mengerti" balas Hotaru tegas walau sama meronanya seperti Shinrei

"Suki da.. aniki.. suki dakara.." Hotaru membalas

"Hee? Ahaha hwaa, yokatta.. wakatteru Kei _–hee? Ahaha hwaa syukurlah.. aku tahu itu Kei_ "

.

.

.

OWARI~

A/N : halo.. aku dating lagi.. sebelumnya runa mau minta maaaaaf banget karena keterlambatan yang benar-benar keterlaluan. Hontou ni sumimasen mina.. karena runa sudah bersalah karena telat update di ultahnya Hotaru, runa sengaja menjadikan fic kali ini menjadi seperti kumpulan oneshot. Hope you like it readers..


End file.
